


Save me, I'm naked and I'm far from home

by Mynock



Series: Clexa universe [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynock/pseuds/Mynock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one on my "Clexa tumblr prompts" serie : "Hi, maybe a clexa fic where Lexa saves Clarke from danger and in the process, gets badly wounded herself and Clarke is very worried but angry at Lexa at the same time cos she doesn't wanna lose her :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me, I'm naked and I'm far from home

**Author's Note:**

> I requested people to send me prompts on Tumblr, and here I am with my first Clexa story.  
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes you could find.  
> The fic's title is from "Save Me" by Queen.

Clarke runs into the wood. She wants to escape the Ark and her mother. Why can't she understand her ? After all, she is an adult now. She is the Sky Leader. She is the one who does everything in her power to lead her people to survival. She is the one who sacrifice her love, her youth, her innocence in attempt to save one hundred lives. She deserves better than being treated like a child by her own mother. The one who sent her on Earth. For science.

The tears threaten to fall on Clarke's cheeks. She runs away. She tries to reach TonDC, maybe Lexa will understand and comfort her. _Lexa_. The Commander is special. She always wears a mask. But Clarke can see through her. At least, she hopes that she can. But, the stares that Lexa gives her vave to mean something, right ? Clarke's feelings are reciprocated, aren't they ? During the last few days, Clarke noticed the glances Lexa gave her. After all, she looks at her in the same way.

Lost in her toughs, Clarke does not notice the reapers until it is too late. They acknowledge her presence and motion toward her way. She is in deep trouble.  
She tries to retreat slowly, she does not want to irritate them. Maybe she could escape safely. Unfortunately, they do not seem to agree with her because they release inhuman growls and rush in her direction. A little desperate Clarke just starts to run as fast as she can. They chase her. The Sky Leader thinks that her time should have come, that her fight is over.

Until a loud noise echoes behind her. She turns around to notice Lexa fighting her assailants. She is agile, savage, beautiful. She is in full Commander mode. Clarke attends to the fight, mesmerized. It seems like Lexa is dancing with her opponents, anticipating any movements, she is a deadly ballerina. As soon as she gives the fatal hit, Lexa checks Clarke for any sign of injury. She seems reassured when she can not find one and envelops the blond in a bear hug.

 **\- Are you okay Clarke ?**  
**\- Yeah, thanks to you.**

Lexa pulls off of the hug and winces. The Sky Leader's eyes are immediately filled with concern. Noticing some blood on the Commander top she raises it. She holds back a squeal. Lexa's belly has a sword cut, it is pretty deep. There is an important blood loss.

 **\- Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck ! Lexa, it is a serious damage. We need to get you to a village as soon as possible. How far are we from TonDC or the Ark ?**  
**\- Thirty minutes. But you do not have to worry Clarke kom Skaikru. I had worst injury before. This one does not need your concern.**  
**\- Are you kidding me right now ? If we don't do anything you will die.**  
**\- Clarke. I can not appear weak to my people. We have a war to win and a nation to lead. I am their Heda. I will be fine.**  
**\- Seriously ?! Lexa, this is not a damn game, you are injured. You need to be heal. Now, come on. The faster we walk, the faster I could take care of you.**

Lexa complies with Clarke's order. They begin to walk. Occasionally, the blonde gives worried glances to the brunette. While TonDC is in sight, Lexa faints. Clarke tries to stay calm. She can do it. She can save her. She tries to carry the Commander as fast as she could. Scouts spot them and come to help her. They transport Lexa in the medical tent.

During something which looks like ten hours to her, Clare does her best to save the grounder Heda. When she finishes her job, she takes a long breath and sits next to her. She waits until Lexa wakes up, never releasing her hand, intertwining their fingers.   
When the patient opens her eyes, Clarke hugs her. Then she yells at her :

 **\- You are fucking incredible Lexa ! And careless ! You could have been killed ! God, don't do that again !**  
**\- I am not.**  
**\- What ?**  
**\- Careless. I am not Clarke of the Sky People. I do care. For you.**

Speechless Clarke stays a few seconds immobile. Then, she kisses Lexa, softly. It was enough to bring a smile on the Commander's face. Clarke's lips are so soft, there are totally worth the pain in her abdomen. The blonde stops the kiss, leaving the brunette with a pout on her face.

 **\- I am still mad at you by the way.**  
**\- Can I make it up ?**  
**\- I'll find a way**

 Clarke reaches Lexa's lips once again

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and send me some prompts :http://mynocksworld.tumblr.com/  
> I would enjoy if you leave a comment, I would like to know what you think about my story.


End file.
